


Kokichi and The Antagonists

by ShutUpKevin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also at the end there’s some Naegami. Komahina. and Saimatsu, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And I should mention that, And also this isn’t important but, And it gets messy FAST, And that it’s also a good idea to create the most chaotic group, And that’s pretty much it, Because I’m funny like that, But it’s not relevant so I’m not tagging it, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Despite the title. This is not in Ouma’s POV, Gen, Halloween, Hello and welcome to Why Did I Write This, It’s in Togamis. Because he’s the only POV I know how to write so far, It’s very chaotic and very dumb lol, So basically Ouma decides that it’s a good idea to go trick or treating, That’s enough serious tagging, That’s it lol, The V3 cast is Class 79, They’re dressed up as Alvin and the Chipmunks, This entire fic is messy honestly, Trick or Treating, anyway so, like. ever, oh I forgot, uhhhh Okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpKevin/pseuds/ShutUpKevin
Summary: After Sonia Nevermind introduces the concept of “Trick or Treating” to her classmates, the idea spreads like wildfire. Soon, the entire school gets wind of it, and a particular Supreme Leader knows just how to wreak havoc.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Kokichi and The Antagonists

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, Danganronpa fandom  
> Today, I offer you this. Tomorrow? Who knows  
> I don’t have a beta this time, so I’m sorry if there are any typos or anything. I’ll end up fixing them if I catch any. Yeah

Halloween. An utterly boring holiday with no significance whatsoever. All there was were people dressing up in costumes and drinking alcohol all throughout the month of October. The entire celebration— if it could even be called one— was idiotic. At least, that’s how Togami Byakuya always saw it.

Which is why he was so surprised to find himself partaking in whatever...  _this_ was.

The idea was conceptualized by Class 77’s Sonia Nevermind, the foreign exchange student from a small kingdom by the name of Novoselic. Allegedly, in her country, it was tradition to go around knocking on people’s doors asking for candy while dressed in ridiculous costumes. Her class loved the idea, so they decided to make their own version in Hope’s Peak Academy. Word of it was spread, and soon Class 78 was participating as well.  _ And _ Class 79.

And nothing good could ever come out of mixing the three together.

Togami was initially planning to stay in his dorm room and ignore the ‘festivities’ taking place. There was little to no interest in the event that was called ‘trick or treating’, so remaining hidden was the best course of action. That plan was short-lived, however, as underclassman Ouma Kokichi had approachedhim, asking if he would be interested in joining him in trick or treating. Of course, Togami immediately said no, but Ouma started throwing threats his way.

Threats were typically taken lightly by Togami, as nobody would ever  _ dare _ act on them, but when they were coming from the Ultimate Supreme Leader of all people, they could not be ignored. Yes, Ouma was notorious for being a liar, but who knew what the boy was capable of.

So now he was part of the absurdest trio to ever be created. Ouma, himself, and the most unstable person in the entire school, Komaeda Nagito. And, to top it all off, they were all dressed as a group of chipmunks from a cartoon he’d never heard of.  _ Unbelievable_.

“This is truly wonderful,” Komaeda said to himself as the three were walking around the Main Course dorms. “For scum like me to be asked to hang out with the Ultimates— I must really be lucky!”

“Of course we’d invite you, Komaeda!” Ouma exclaimed, spinning around to face the older male. “You’re so fun to be around!”

“What do you mean  _ we_?” Togami arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “I don’t want to be here.”

“Yes you do! You were so excited to be a part of our group—“

“That’s a lie.”

Ouma huffed and turned around again, leading the group to... wherever they were going. “You’re no fun, Mr. grumpy pants,” he pouted, putting his hands on his hips. “Anyway, we’re getting close to our destination!” Togami simply rolled his eyes, not commenting further. Komaeda, however, started chuckling. He was mumbling to himself as well. “What’s wrong with you?” Togami sneered, his words directed to the pale-haired boy. “Stop doing that.”

“This is beautiful,” Komaeda muttered, shaking where he stood. “The despair that Togami feels will soon blossom into such magnificent hope!”

“Keep my name out of your mouth.”

“We’re here!” Ouma shouted, guiding the group to their first room of the night. The dorm of one Gokuhara Gonta, a man Togami wanted nothing to do with. He loathed bugs, the very thing Gokuhara specialized in. “Ding dong!” Ouma said, pressing the doorbell.

A moment later, Gokuhara answered the door. To the surprise of no one, the large man was dressed as a spider. “Oh! Hello, Ouma!” Gokuhara greeted as he looked down and saw the smaller boy.“Oh my God, Gokuhara, your costume is  _ so _ scary! I’m terrified!” Ouma commented with faux fright, placing a hand on his heart. This seemed to concern Gokuhara, as he replied, “Gonta’s costume is scary? Gonta is sorry! Did not know spider is scary bug! Not very gentlemanly of Gonta!”

“To be in the presence of so many Ultimates all at once,” Komaeda murmured, wrapping his arms around his torso and folding in on himself. “It brings me such joy!”

“Y’know how you can make it up to us?” Ouma asked Gokuhara, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. “Give us  _ all _ your candy! Every last piece! It’ll help us be less scared!”

“Oh! You mean chocolates that Sonia give Gonta?” Gokuhara asked in return, tilting his head. “Okay!” The buff man proceeded to run back into his dorm, grab the candies scattered on top of his counter, and pour them into Ouma’s tote bag. “Gonta hope they make up for scary costume!”

“ _That _ was all you had?” Ouma questioned, disbelief evident in his tone and a grimace on his face. “Wow, you’re, like, really pathetic.”

“Is it not enough? That’s all Gonta had.”

“Nope! It’s plenty!” The grimace was gone as soon as it appeared. “Thanks, Gokuhara!”

“Gonta glad to help!”

Ouma turned on his heel and walked away, calling out to Togami and Komaeda behind him. “Come on, we still have plenty more to do!” Komaeda continued chuckling to himself, and immediately went to join Ouma. Togami was last to leave Gokuhara’s doorstep, groaning and running a hand through his hair. This entire event was so  _ stupid_.

“Are either of  _ us _ going to get chocolate, or are you going to take it all?” Togami asked, narrowing his eyes at Ouma. While the blond wasn’t a particular fan of sweets in general, he deserved  _ some _ compensation for being dragged around like this. “Oh! I didn’t know you guys wanted any!” Ouma replied, sticking a hand in his tote bag and grabbing a handful of chocolates. “Here, have some!” The purple-haired boy pulled out four chocolates, dropping two in both Togami and Komaeda’s tote bags. “As expected, we get next to nothing from you.”

“Wow! Getting candy that was graced by the hands of an Ultimate!” Komaeda exclaimed, staring down at the chocolates in his bag. “How wonderful!”

“Why do you keep calling everyone ‘Ultimates’ as if you aren’t one yourself?” Togami inquired. He didn’t know why he bothered asking, considering how unpredictable Komaeda was. Still, it was worth a shot. “You can barely call my Ultimate a talent,” Komaeda replied, putting a hand on his hip. The other was raised as if he were holding something large in the palm of his hand. “I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. I was only brought here by chance.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Is it because your boyfriend’s just as talentless as Komaeda?” Ouma butted in, putting his hands behind his head and smiling. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, Byakuya, you know exactly who I’m talking about! Or do you prefer ‘Kuya?”

“Don’t. Call me that.” Togami could admit, he did prefer the nickname— if it were coming from  _ Naegi_. But coming from Ouma, or anyone else for that matter, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. “Aw, but  _ Makoto _ calls you ‘Kuya!” Ouma whined, pouting again. This man was getting on Togami’s nerves  _ fast_. “You have no right addressing him as if you’re his friend.”

“Are you jealous?” ...Now he was just teasing him. “Hey!  _ Hey_! Are you jealous? Are you jealous, Togami? Are you?”

“Stop talking.”

Ouma shrugged that off, approaching the trio’s next stop. Harukawa Maki’s dorm. “Oh, to have a talent like the Ultimate Child Caregiver,” Komaeda mumbled, looking down at the ground with a self-depracating smile. “She’s not the Ultimate Caregiver,” Ouma replied, ringing the doorbell. “She’s the Ultimate Assassin!”

While catching any of Ouma’s lies were a hard feat, Togami knew that that statement was false. There was no way Hope’s Peak would  ever let someone with a talent such as  that in. The girl in question opened the door with a glare, saying, “What do  _ you _ want?”

“Harukawa!” Ouma greeted. “Give us candy!”

“I don’t have any,” Harukawa stated, her voice monotonous. “Go away.”

“Come on, I know you have some!”

The trio was promptly met with the door slamming in their faces.

“Ah— Before we go, I’d like to ask her a question,” Komaeda stated, moving past Ouma to reach the doorbell. He pressed it and waited for Harukawa to answer. “Such ignorance,” Togami muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. “What makes you think she would answer  _ again_?”

“It’s just a simple question,” Komaeda responded, pressing the doorbell again. “After this, we can go.” He continued pressing the doorbell before Harukawa swung it open, a deadly glare aimed at the three. “Do you want to die?”

“Is it true you’re the Ultimate Assassin?”

That took Harukawa by surprise. Her shock left her features as soon as it appeared. “Leave me alone,” she said. And once again, the door was slammed.

“Let’s hurry up and go already,” Togami spoke, crossing his arms. “I’d much rather be home right now than be standing around with you two morons.”

“Oh, to be killed as a stepping stone for an Ultimate,” Komaeda muttered, ignoring Togami’s remark towards him and Ouma. “It would truly be beautiful.”

“Who’s next on the list?” Ouma wondered out loud, equally ignoring the other two boys and tapping his index finger on his chin. “There’s gotta be someone else that’ll give me candy.”

The idiots were distracted. Now would be an optimal time to make an escape. Without saying a word, Togami began walking away from the group, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed. “You can’t leave yet!” Ouma called out, putting his hands on his hips.  _ Damnit_. “We’re not done!”

“Why does your idiotic plan have to include  _me_? I barely know you, let alone  _like_ you.”

“Because! You’re perfect for the role of Simon!” He didn’t even know who Simon was. “And don’t forget about that little secret I know about you! You wouldn’t want it getting out because you left early, would you?”

Togami narrowed his eyes at the purple haired boy, gritting his teeth as he replied, “Touché.” A mischievous smile quirked up on Ouma’s lips as Togami rejoined the group. “Okay! Well, our last stop is going to be Tojo’s room!”

“Oh...” Komaeda looked disappointed at that statement. “Our night is going to end after seeing Tojo?”

“I hope so,” Togami mumbled, pushing his glasses up farther on his face. “Nope!” Ouma exclaimed, putting his hands behind his back again. “We’ll just be done with  _ my _ class! We’re going to yours—“ The shorter male pointed at Komaeda. “—next!”

“That’s great!” It really wasn’t. “The hope my friends will feel from making new friends—!”

“Yes, it’s wonderful,” Togami interrupted, waving his hand to dismiss the conversation. “Let’s go already.” Without another word, Ouma began leading the group to Tojo’s dorm room.

It didn’t take long to arrive, as Tojo’s room was near Harukawa’s. Ouma didn’t hesitate to jab the doorbell, excited to get more chocolates. Tojo opened the door, her eyebrows raising at the sight before her. She didn’t comment, however, simply saying, “Do all of you need something from me?”

“Do you have any candy?” Ouma asked, feigning innocence with a tilt of his head and a smile. “We’d like candy!”

“Of course,” Tojo replied, giving a curt nod and heading inside to retrieve some of the chocolates she had. She returned to the doorway with a handful of candy, asking, “Shall I put these in your bags?”

“It would be an honour,” Komaeda answered for the three, holding his tote bag out to Tojo. “Understood.” The girl promptly dropped the candies into their tote bags, making sure to give an equal amount to each person. “Will that be all?”

“Give us more!” 

Togami scoffed and looked down at Ouma, “How much more do you need?” The demand for all of this chocolate was incredulous. The blond didn’t even know what he’d do with all of it. “I need a lot! A whole lot!” Ouma exclaimed. As Tojo went back inside to obtain more chocolate, he continued with, “I’m gonna make a bomb with them!”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“Wow! The Ultimate Supreme Leader using his talent to create a stepping st—“ Komaeda started his usual rambling, but was cut off. “Yeah, we know, blah blah blah, hope,” Ouma said. “But, yeah! I’m gonna turn these into a bomb!”

“That’s completely— It’s preposterous! Why would you do such a thing?!” The idea was crazy, but Ouma was even crazier. He’d find some way to  _ actually _ make a bomb out of chocolate. Ouma placed his arms behind his head and laughed. “Nee-heehee! I’m just kidding! It’s a lie!”

“Your chocolates,” Tojo said as she arrived at the doorway once more. The trio held their bags out towards the girl, with smiles plastered on Ouma and Komaeda’s faces. Togami’s expression remained stagnant. “Thank you,” they all said in unison, and Tojo nodded her head. “You’re welcome.” And with that, the door was gently closed on them.

“She didn’t give us as much as I expected,” Ouma said, beginning to walk his way to Class 77’s dorms. “But she’s nice, so I’m not gonna take all of hers.”

“How considerate of you,” Togami replied sarcastically. He just wanted this to be over with already. “I know, right?!” There was no need to continue this conversation. It wasn’t going to go anywhere. 

With that, the three began making their way to their next location. To fill in the silence, Ouma continuously made small talk with the older boys. “You guys ever wonder if eating a bee could kill you?”

“What kind of question  _ is _ that?”

“A good one. Because I want to know if it’ll kill you.”

“For the sake of hope, I’ll eat a bee so you can find out,” Komaeda interjected, wrapping his arms around himself once again. “Don’t do that,” Togami said. “That’s a stupid idea.”

“Shut up, gay boy! Let him eat the bee!” Ouma shouted at Togami. The latter was taken aback by the outburst. “Gay b— Who do you think you are?!”

Ouma didn’t reply. He simply smiled and turned away, continuing to lead the group to their destination. When can he go home?

As they passed by the entrance for Class 78’s dorm, they heard a voice call for them. “Hey! Do you guys have a minute!?”

“Koizumi!” Komaeda called back, recognizing the voice immediately. He waved to the redhead in the distance. “Hello!”

Judging by the camera in her hands, Koizumi had been going around taking pictures of the festivities. Such a typical thing for her to do. Now  _ Komaeda _ was leading the group, bringing them to her. As they approached Koizumi, the girl asked, “Do you guys mind if I take your picture? It won’t take long, I promise.”

“To have our picture taken by the Ultimate Photographer— What an amazing opportunity!” Komaeda exclaimed. 

Togami ignored the conversation, staring down at a specific door down the hall. It wasn’t his own, his was farther down, but... Well, perhaps he knew what to do with these chocolates now. And maybe if he could make a run for it— “Togami!” Ouma shouted, forcefully pulling on the blond’s arm and snapping the latter out of his thoughts. “Stop thinking about your boyfriend and smile for the camera!”

Togami rolled his eyes and begrudgingly looked at the camera. He didn’t smile like the others, instead leaving his face with a frown. “Are you not going to smile, Togami?” Koizumi asked, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. “It would look better if you did.”

“No,” he said simply, not adding anything else. In turn, Koizumi stated, “Alright, I guess.” Then she held up her camera, got in position, and said, “Say cheese!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, they could all hear her camera’s shutter going off as she snapped the picture. It went off a couple more times before she lifted her camera down, letting it hang off it’s strap. “Thanks, guys!” 

“Of course!” Komaeda spoke for the group. “It’s such an honour to have our pictures taken by you!”

“It’s not that big of a deal, really.” Koizumi chuckled, seemingly flustered by the compliment. “Um, what are you guys supposed to be, anyway?”

“Have you ever heard of Alvin and the Chipmunks?” Ouma asked, pushing past Komaeda to be in the centre of the group again. “No—“

“Well, that’s what we are.” Ouma pointed to each member of the trio as he explained their roles. “I’m Alvin, Togami’s Simon, and Komaeda’s Theodore.”

“...Oh.” Koizumi was unsure of how to respond, since she— nor did Togami or Komaeda, for that matter— didn’t know the source material. “Well, we have other places to go,” Ouma started, turning back to the direction that they came. “We’ll see you later!”

“Hold on, where are you going?” Togami asked, raising an eyebrow. “Are we not going to knock on people’s doors  _ here_?”

“Nah. I want to bother Komaeda’s class first.”

“But we’re already at my class. It would be illogical to go to Komaeda’s and then back to here.”

“I don’t care, that’s how we’re going to do this!”

“Oh, to be witnessing the anarchy of the Ultimate Supreme Leader,” Komaeda murmured. “How beautiful.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Ouma’s attention was now directed at Komaeda. “Oh, how great, Ultimate blah blah blah, hope! Talk about something else!”

“Can we  _ please _ get the rest of this over with?”

“Fine, whatever.” Ouma rolled his eyes and began walking towards the exit of Class 78’s dorm hall. “Come on, let’s go.”

And so, the short yet boring travel to Class 77’s dorm hall resumed. Thankfully, Ouma didn’t bother asking another dumb question and Komaeda didn’t begin another one of his moronic tangents. If only the silence of it all could last. Hoping for such a thing could only go so far.

“Okay! So, first destination is—“ He pointed down the hall to a dorm room at the end. “There!”

“Oh! Are we paying Togami a visit?” Komaeda asked, despite the fact that Togami was standing next to him. Unless he meant... “Absolutely not,” Togami interjected, scowling. “I refuse to come in contact with the likes of him.”

“That sucks!” Ignoring Togami’s denial, Ouma marched onward, ready to interact with... The  _ Imposter_. “Oh, I’m sure Togami will be glad to see such hope at his doorstep,” Komaeda mumbled before chuckling to himself once more. This night couldn’t possibly get worse.

By the time Togami and Komaeda had reached The Imposter’s doorstep, Ouma had already rung the doorbell. “Hey, Togami!” Ouma called, knocking on the door. “Are you home?! We’re trick or treating!”

The door opened soon after, and The Imposter was standing before them. “What?” he said, with a condescending voice that nearly matched Togami’s. “What do you— Oh.” The Imposter looked forward to see Togami glaring daggers at him. “It seems as if the two who should never meet have crossed paths.”

“Do you think I  _ want _ to be here?” Togami scoffed, rolling his eyes at the man. “Give these idiots their candy so I can leave.”

“Hey, Togami! Are you dressing up as Togami?! Is Togami your costume?!” Ouma said, bouncing in his place as he antagonized the large man in front of him with youthful glee. “Is he? Well, is he?!”

“Now that I think about it... Is he?” Komaeda asked. The dumb question was left unanswered, as both Togami and The Imposter ignored it. “I apologize, but I don’t have any candy for you.”

“Why? Because you ate it all?” 

“Oh, the hope that spreads from eating foreign chocolates on Halloween night.” There was nothing but nonsense spewing from these two. At this point, Togami couldn’t say he was surprised. “Can we go? He has no chocolate.”

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t care,” Ouma dismissed, turning on his heel to the next destination. “Bye, Not-Togami!”

“This is ridiculous,” Togami commented under his breath, curtly turning his back and following behind Ouma. Komaeda was last to leave, giving a simple goodbye to his classmate before running to join the group again.

Now that he thought about it, Togami hadn’t seen anyone else going around and asking for candy. Were they out too early? Was he even paying attention to begin with? Or was nobody actually going to participate? If the trio were to be the only ones out doing this nonsense, he found the thought of strangling Ouma more enticing by the minute. 

Ironically enough, the sound of a door opening echoed through the hall, and the three turned to see who it was. The ones who appeared were Sonia Nevermind and Nanami Chiaki, dressed in matching witch costumes. “Oh, this will be so much fun!” Sonia exclaimed, talking to Nanami. “I’m sure you’ll find it enjoyable!”

“I bet it is,” Nanami replied, stepping out of the dorm room. She looked around for a moment before noticing the trio. She let out a gentle smile and waved at them. “Hey hey,” she greeted. “Are you guys out trick or treating too?”

“Hello, Nanami.” Komaeda was first to reply to the girl, waving back. “You too, Sonia. We’ve been out for awhile now, actually.”

So it  _ was _ possible for Komaeda to engage in regular conversation. How surprising. “We already have a lot of candy.”

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Sonia said, clasping her hands together and flashing her own smile at the boys. “I am glad my people’s tradition have brought you joy! Oh, and—“ Sonia’s eyes darted between Komaeda, Ouma, and Togami. “By chance, are you three the characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks?”

“I think that’s it,” Komaeda spoke, though he sounded uncertain. “That’s what Ouma called it. Apparently I’m Theodore.”

“How nice! My country’s children love that show!” Sonia seemed rather thrilled to have people to talk to about her country’s media. Then again, it would be fun to hear what others know of your homeland if you were foreign like she was.

“Hey! Hey Nanami, don’t you usually hang out with that guy from the Reserve Course? Where is he?” And there goes Ouma, ruining the decent moment with his obnoxious interruptions. Nanami tilted her head to the side. “You mean Hinata?” she asked in return, before looking up in a thoughtful manner. “He’s at a party with his other friends. Naegi, Saihara, and Akamatsu... I think.”

Ah yes, the party. Togami remembered that Naegi had invited him to it, considering he was the one throwing it, but it could hardly be called a ‘party.’ By his understanding, all they were doing were watching Halloween movies. Nothing more than that. Perhaps he would’ve went if he hadn’t been forced to trick or treat with a group of imbeciles. “We invited him to come with us, but he’d already agreed to go to the party.”

“Ooh! A party sounds fun! We should go crash it later!”

“Oh, to have the glory of attending a party with the Ultimates... I wonder what that would be like,” Komaeda muttered to himself, yet again wrapping his arms around his torso. “Weren’t you invited too, Komaeda? Hinata said something about you being involved.”

“I doubt  _ him _ of all people would be involved,” Togami finally spoke up, crossing his arms. “I find it hard to believe that Naegi would bother including someone so annoying.” Naegi was notorious for being kind to every person he met, no matter how strange they were. But when it came to Komaeda... Well, now that Togami put thought into it, he probably  _ would _ invite him. “I don’t know, that’s what I heard,” Nanami said with a shrug. “But, I think we should probably start trick or treating now. Before it gets too late.”

“We should!” Sonia added, putting her hands on her hips. “I cannot wait! It will be so exciting seeing everyone participate!”

“It was fun talking to you guys,” Nanami said, giving them another smile. “See you later.”

“Goodbye!” Sonia and Komaeda spoke at the same time, though their tones differed. Sonia’s was thrilled while Komaeda’s was soft-spoken happiness. “So? Where to next?” Togami inquired. He had no interest in continuing this foolish nonsense, but the sooner it was over with, the sooner he could do something he  _ actually _ enjoyed. “I’m bored of robbing people,” Ouma responded, feigning a yawn. “We should go check out that party.”

“Ah— While I’m not one to question the judgement of an Ultimate,” Komaeda started, an apologetic look on his face. “But we just got here. I thought we’d spend more time talking to my classmates.”

“Yeah, but you guys are so  _ boring_. A party sounds more interesting!”

“I take it you want to ruin it for them?” Referring to the party’s guests as ‘them’ was just a decoy for the sentence’s true meaning. Togami didn’t care about the participants, but rather, he cared for  _just_ Naegi. “How pathetic.”

“Nah! I just want to see what’s going on! Now tell me where it is!” Instead of pointing at Komaeda, who was explicitly said to be invited, Ouma’s finger was towards Togami. “Go on, tell me!”

Togami pushed his glasses up farther on his face, letting out a disgruntled sigh. Though he despised the thought of giving Ouma anything he wanted, this may be his only chance to escape the nightmare of being stuck with the group. “Naegi’s dorm room,” he stated, glaring at Ouma. “Cool! C’mon, we’re going to his dorm room!”

The backtracking to Class 78’s dorm hall wasn’t particularly long, but it was unnecessary, considering they had already been there. But, at least this time they were going to a favourable room. “Y’know what we should do?” Ouma started as they entered the hall. He’s probably about to spew out another terrible idea. “We should sing a song when we get there!”

“No, we shouldn’t,” Togami countered immediately. The thought of singing, especiallyin front of people he didn’t know, wasn’t going to be given a second of consideration. “We should! And I know the perfect song!”

Of course Ouma was going to do what he pleased. That’s how this entire night has gone. “Here, listen! Christmas, Christmas—“

“It’s Halloween. We’re nowhere near Christmas.”

“I think we should let him finish,” Komaeda said, raising a finger as a signal for the other two boys’s attention. “I would like to hear the song.” Togami narrowed his eyes at the pale-haired boy, replying, “It’s a Christmas song. Christmas isn’t for another two months.”

“Anyway,” Ouma interrupted. “Christmas, Christmas time is here! Time for toys and time for cheer!”

This wasn’t a battle worth fighting. Ouma was going to do what he pleased, no matter what anyone said. 

In the midst of his singing, they passed Naegi’s dorm room. “Where are you going?” Togami asked, stopping in his tracks. “His room is right there.”

“Oh, I just want to make a pit stop first!”

“Where to?” Komaeda asked, arching an eyebrow at the small man. “I thought you were bored of trick or treating.”

“Don’t worry! I just want to say hi to her!”

...Her? Judging by their last ‘stop,’ there was only one girl Ouma could be referring to. “Absolutely not. That’s where I draw the line.” 

“What do you mean?” Ouma pretended to be ignorant of his implications, his innocent smile quirked on his lips. “Are you  _ that _ desperate to see Naegi?”

“I know what you’re doing, and I won’t stand for it,” Togami responded. “I’ve had enough of this. Have a terrible night.” The blond turned on his heel, ignoring the protests coming out of the purple-haired boy. “I told you, you can’t leave! Where are you going?!”

Togami wordlessly stepped up to Naegi’s dorm room and rang the doorbell. A moment later, Naegi had opened the door with a smile on his face. The smile grew wider when he realized who it was. “‘Kuya! You made it!”

“Naturally. I hope you didn’t think I would miss it.”

“Wait, I want to come too!” Komaeda called out, running to join Togami in the doorway. “Hinata from the Reserve Course? Are you in there?” he asked, pushing Togami to the side to look into the room. “Watch where you’re going, you heathen!”

“ _Why _ are you still calling me ‘Hinata from the Reserve Course?’” Hinata asked from inside the dorm, scowling at the boys outside. “And why are you here? I thought you were trick or treating with ‘The Ultimates.’”

“It was blackmail. Can we come inside now?” Togami peered over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw where Ouma had went. “Maybe  _ now_?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course!” Naegi moved to the side to let Togami and Komaeda in. As it turns out, the list of people Nanami had given them was correct; Sitting in the room, aside from Naegi, were Hinata Hajime, Saihara Shuichi, and Akamatsu Kaede. As if Nanami would lie to them about something as trivial as that.

Just as the two entered, they could hear “Master is  _ what?!_” being shouted nearby. Togami slammed the door behind him, pressing his back to it. “Are you okay?” Akamatsu asked, quirking an eyebrow. “You don’t look too well.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. So— What are you guys doing in here?”

“Ah— We’re watching movies,” Saihara answered for the group. “The one we’re watching right now is about a clown who eats kids.”

“...Interesting.”

“Agh! Komaeda, get off me! I can’t breathe!” Hinata shouted, trying to push Komaeda off his lap. Komaeda didn’t budge, proving that he was an inconvenience to not only Togami, but to Hinata as well. “How else are we all going to fit on the couch?” Komaeda asked in response, shifting his position so he was facing the television. “There’s only one more spot.”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s none of my business, but—“ Naegi scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed at his oncoming suggestion. “Kaede, Shuichi— You guys are together, aren’t you? Maybe you two could— Y’know—“ he gestured to Komaeda and Hinata. “Yeah.”

“...Oh,” Saihara muttered, his cheeks turning red. “I guess we can... right?”

“I don’t mind!” Akamatsu replied, offering Saihara a smile. “Okay, now get off me!” Hinata pushed Komaeda off of him, the latter boy falling on the empty spot on the couch. “You wound me, Hinata,” Komaeda teased, putting a hand on his heart. Hinata simply glared at him.

_ Ding dong! _

“I’m not here.” Togami rushed across the dorm and into the bathroom, not before saying, “Makoto, don’t open the door.”

“It would be rude—“ The bathroom door was slammed shut. “...Not to.”

“Just tell them to go away,” Saihara suggested, squeezing Akamatsu’s waist tighter than he already was. “I want to keep watching movies.”

“Well, I mean... The more the merrier, right?” Naegi said, looking out the peephole. “No, there is no merrier. Komaeda doesn’t make things merrier,” Hinata commented, glaring at Komaeda. “Oh— Oh, no, you’re right, letting her in would be a bad idea,” Naegi said, backing away from the door. _ Ding dong! _

The doorbell was followed by a knock on the door. A  _ forceful _ knock on the door, in fact. “Hey! Naegi! Naegi, I know you’re home!” 

That wasn’t her— Fukawa’s voice. “Is that Ouma?” Akamatsu questioned. “Why is he here?”

“Don’t open the door for him either,” Saihara said, his eyebrows creasing. “I’m having a good night, I don’t want him to ruin it.”

“It seems I’ve brought about bad luck,” Komaeda said, self-deprecation clear on his face. “If scum like me weren’t here, you’d still be enjoying your movies.”

“I don’t think it’s about luck,” Akamatsu replied. “More of Ouma trying to cause trouble like he always does.”

“Shumai! I know you’re in there too!” Ouma continued knocking on the door as he shouted for someone to open the door. “Nobody’s home,” Naegi muttered to himself, going back to sit on the couch. Komaeda scooched over to make room for Naegi, the latter picking up the blanket he left in his spot when he got up, and sat down. “Come on, Shumai! Let us in!” Ouma called out. The group could hear him laughing too. “Come on, we just want to say hi!”

“Maybe they work like dinosaurs,” Hinata mumbled, just barely loud enough for the others to hear. “If they don’t hear us, they’ll think we’re gone.”

“That’s if they don’t  _ see _ us,” Akamatsu corrected. “Either way, it wouldn’t work.”

“Ngh— M-Move!” Fukawa shouted, presumably pushing Ouma away from the door. “M-Master! He’s lying, right? Y-You’re not actually—“

“You make this not fun,” Ouma pouted. His voice got quieter as he added, “I’m bored now! I’ll see you later, Shumai!”

“Is he calling  _ you _ ‘Shumai’?” Naegi asked, his question directed at Saihara. Saihara looked uncomfortable at the mere mention of it. “...Yeah. I don’t know why he’s doing it, but... He is.” The conversation was cut short as Fukawa continuously rang the doorbell. “T-Tell me he’s lying!” 

“Can you go somewhere else?” Naegi yelled at the door. “We don’t know if he’s lying or not! ‘Ku— Byakuya isn’t here!”

“No, I saw him go in there! I-I know I did!”

“He didn’t! He went to...” Hopefully he’ll be forgiven for this. “He went to Kyoko’s room!”

“Hn— He better not have!” And the constant banging of the door and ringing of the doorbell stopped. The quintet breathed a sigh of relief, basking in the newfound silence, sans the television that was still playing. “She’s so scary sometimes,” Akamatsu commented, shaking her head. “Agreed,” the boys all said at once. 

Naegi got up from his spot on the couch again, this time taking his blanket with him and wrapping it over his shoulders. He walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it, saying, “She’s gone now, ‘Kuya. You can come out now.”

The bathroom door slowly opened up, with Togami’s narrowed eyes visible through the crack. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

The door fully opened, and Togami stepped out. “Thank God,” he muttered, face palming afterwards. “She’s such a pain.” Naegi gave him an apologetic smile before gesturing to the living space where the rest of the group was gathered. Before Togami could move, however, Naegi noticed the tote bag the former boy was clutching tightly in his balled fist and asked, “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Togami’s gaze followed Naegi’s, and he rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes. That.” He held out the tote bag to Naegi, not making eye contact. “These are for you. I thought you’d like them more than I would.”

“Oh, thanks! Are they chocolates or something?”

“Yes,” Togami answered, walking over to the couch to join the group and sitting where Naegi had sat. Naegi soon followed, placing himself on top of Togami in a similar fashion as Akamatsu on Saihara. The tote bag full of chocolate was situated in his lap, and he took one out to eat. As for the blanket, it was moved to being around Togami’s shoulders, positioned to encompass them both. “They’re not bad,” Naegi said, popping another candy in his mouth.

“I have chocolate too,” Komaeda said, bending down to pick up his own tote bag that was sitting on the floor by his feet. “Want any, Hinata?”

“Knowing you, you probably poisoned them or something,” Hinata said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He held out his hand to take one anyway, though. “Do you mind if I have one too?” Saihara asked, though the question was not directly specifically to one of the candy holders. “Sure, here.” Naegi ended up handing him one. “Thanks.”

In the end, the sextet sat in Naegi’s dorm, sharing chocolates and watching ‘scary’ movies. Though most of the night was somewhat chaotic, it ended up being fun. Mostly. If given the opportunity, Togami couldn’t say he would ever go trick or treating again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t plan for this fic to be so long but. Here we are.  
> *Insert obligatory [”Follow my social medias!”](https://linktr.ee/byakuyatogami) message here*  
> That’s pretty much it. And again, happy Halloween!


End file.
